One objective of this project is to perfect the field instrumentation and test procedures which can be used to measure the mechanical and transfer impedance of the hand and arm due to vibration directed into the hand. The same instrumentation will also be used to obtain equal sensation information for hand induced vibration. A second objective is to analyze all of the data on mechanical and transfer impedance, equal sensation, and threshold and annoyance levels that has been obtained during the last three years with regard to vibration of the hand and arm. The information with respect to the different phases of hand vibration testing will be analyzed with an attempt to correlate the different results of these phases of testing in an effort to gain a greater understanding as to what happens when vibration is directed into the hand.